Něco jiného
by Tolpen49
Summary: M. Kurotsuchi/I. Kira; Rating: M for yaoi (boy-boy sex). Česká yaoi povídka na můj oblíbený (a světu neznámý) pár. Pravděpodobně jich bude víc. Upoutávka: Poté, co Aizen, Gin a Tosen odešli ze Seireiteie, přihlásil se Kira jako dobrovolník na Kurotsuchiho výzkumy. Jenže kapitán Kurotsuchi už ho nebere pouze jako pokosný objekt.


"Takže jsi přišel, Kiro," usmíval se kapitán Kurotsuchi už ve dveřích do kasáren dvanácté divize. Nebo do laboratoře, tyhle dva termíny byly snadno zaměnitelné.  
Podkapitán se zachvěl, pořád ještě tak úplně nevěděl, co od těhle pokusů čekat. A od té doby, kdy se probral v Kurotsuchiho objetí, si nebyl tak úplně jistý, co by čekat neměl. Ale trochu se vzchopil. "Ano, přišel jsem."  
"Následuj mě," rozkázal Mayuri autoritativním hlasem, který nepřipouštěl odporu. Otočil se na podpatku, dá-li se to tak říct u sandálů, a začal rychle kráčet temnou chodbou, vystrašení členové jeho jednotky mu spěšně uskakovali z cesty. Kira šel přibližně stejným tempem za ním, ale s tím rozdílem, že on se mezi vzpamatovávajícími se vědci, chemiky a bůhví kým ještě jen proplétal.  
Když za nimi zapadly dveře jedné z Mayuriho soukromých laboratoří a její majitel ji zamknul, nastalo na okamžik ticho. Modrovlasý kapitán si ještě upravoval připravené věci a Kira se svlékal z oblečení. Takový malý a tradiční rituál před každým z těhle pokusů.  
"Takže...připravený?" zeptal se zlatooký.  
Izuru se mu zadíval zpříma do očí: "Samozřejmě," zašeptal a přistoupil k němu. Při prvních návštěvách tady, když na sobě neměl vůbec nic a stál tak před kapitánem, s kůží napnutou na pouhých kostech a šlachách, cítil stud. Dávno už to bylo pryč, nebyl tady žádný důvod něco takového pociťovat. Šlo o praktičnost, lepší přístup, když se mu pod kůži zakusovaly skalpely a nořily jehly.  
"Výborně. Tak nejdříve vypij tohle," ukázal Korotsuchi na kádinku na stole. Bylo v ní něco, co mělo přibližnou konzistenci vody a vypadalo to nebezpečně bleděmodře.  
"Co je to?" zeptal se Kira a vzápětí si skousl ret. Nepatřičná otázka, nemá se ptát. Pro něj přece není podstatné to vědět.  
"Jed, droga. Pij," pokrčil starší rameny a zpražil jej pohledem, že to moc zdržuje. Blonďatý se tím neplánoval tedy dál zabývat, odpověď dostal.  
Uchopil nádobu, přiložil si ji k ústům a se zakloněnou hlavou začal pít. Chtěl ji odložit po pár locích, ale Kurotsuchi jej rukou donutil hlavu zaklonit ještě o něco víc a dopít jej to celé. cítil, jak voda, která se mu do úst nevešla, vytéká mezi koutky rtů a putuje mu po tvářích a bradě na krk. Zalapal po dechu, když konečně dostal tu šanci.  
Roztřásl se nenadálou zimou, musel se chytit stolu, aby neupadl. Stál tam, předkloněný a třesoucí se, jednou rukou se držel za hrdlo, druhou křečovitě svíral stůl.  
Měl pocit, že umrzne, jako kdyby jej zmrazili v kostce ledu. Prokřehlé prsty neudržely stůl v sevření, upadl na podlahu na všechny čtyři. Snažil se dýchat mrazivý vzduch laboratoře, ale měl dojem, že mu zamrzá v dýchacích cestách, aniž by mohl stihnout vejít do plic.  
Kapitán se dřepl, vzal jeho bradu mezi dva prsty a donutil jej se zaklonit, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí.  
"Rozšířené zorničky a třas," řekl klidně a věcně, jako kdyby se nedělo vůbec nic. "Selhávající jemné motorika a ztráta citu v končetinách. Prudký nárůst tělesné teploty," pokračoval ve výčtu svých pozorování. ale vážně zvýšená teplota? Vždyť modrooký mrznul.  
Potom mu hlava musela explodovat a všechno, co viděl a cítil, se sesypalo v střepech do tmy.  
"Měl bych si připsat, že pokud tělesná teplota dosáhne určité hranice, zapříčiní bezvědomí," broukl Mayuri, když mu Kirovo tělo ochablo pod rukama. Zapsal si to rozmáchlým rukopisem do poznámkového bloku. Potom sebral Kiru ze země a položil jej alespoň na operační stůl, který sice nebyl o nic pohodlnější, ale rozhodně tam o to tělo nikdo nemohl zakopnout.  
Nemusel čekat nijak dlouho, světlovlásek k sobě přišel celkem rychle. Celý se třásl, nicméně vysoká horečka mu o něco opadla. I tak ale zůstávala poměrně vysoká.  
"Můžeš si už sednout?" zeptal se Mayuri. Kira se o to pokusil a konstatoval, že to dokáže. Křečovitě se držel ledové desky stolu, protože měl neustále dojem, že by mohl upadnout.  
"Dobrá. Dneska," pousmál se Kurotsuchi pro sebe, což Izuru nemohl vidět, jelikož byl k podkapitánovi zády, když se probíral policí zkumavek, "Dneska zkusíme něco jiného."  
Kira se otřásl, tentokrát ne pociťovaným chladem. Tahle slova ho...děsila.  
Modrovlasý kapitán se k němu otočil s injekční stříkačkou v ruce. Byla plná jakési tmavě oranžovorudé tekutiny. Kira radši ani nehádal, co by to mohlo být. Místo toho jenom poslušně nastavil pravé rameno a semkl k sobě oční víčka, když se mu pod kůži zabořila jehla.  
Zalapal po dechu, najednou měl pocit, že se topí. Tak jako jej předtím zachvátil ten nepochopitelný chlad a málem mu vymáčkl z plic všechen vzduch, teď jej rozpálil stejně záhadný žár. Jenže chlad spolu s tím neustoupil.  
Byl to divný pocit, hořet a mrznout zároveň. Kira vyděšeně pohlédl kapitánovi do očí. Mayuri se na něj na oplátku usmál a položil mu ruku na rameno. Byla horká, natolik horká, že jej musela spálit, seškvařit maso a kůži až na kost. Byla ledová, natolik chladná, že mu to rameno muselo umrznout. A ve skutečnosti, teď už to Izuru plně chápal, nebyla ani jedno z toho.  
Světlovlásek se odvážil zavřít na moment oči,protože měl dojem, že mu exploduje hlava. Ty protichůdné pocity jej mátly natolik, že nebyl schopný vnímat nic jiného. Potom na hrudi ucítil látku a vedle ucha zašustění.  
Otevřel oči a zíral do dvou jantarově zabarvených studní. Chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došlo, že se dívá kápitánu Kurotsuchimu do očí z neuvěřitelné blízkosti. A další moment zabralo si uvědomit, že se tomu člověku (je to vůbec lidská bytost?) tiskne na hruď. Pokusil se lehce odtáhnout, něco takového by se nemělo dít. Ale modrovlasý si jej u sebe držel pevně.  
Ucítil na tváři ostré dlouhé nehty. Kurotsuchi vypadal fascinovaně. A potom se naklonil dopředu a kousl jej do rtu.  
Kdyby zůstalo jenom u toho, Izuru by si to možná ještě nějak vysvětlil. Jenže drobné kousnutí se změnilo v poměrně dravý polibek. Kurotsuchimu z ramen spadlo kapitánské haori.  
Modrooký byl donucený docouvat zpátky k operačnímu stolu, kapitán jej nekompromisně chytil za zápěstí a ke kovové desce jej připoutal. Blonďák byl ale natolik pod vlivem drog a šoku, že vlastně ani nepokoušel odporovat.  
Mayuri škrábl prsty Kiru do břicha, načež se mladík na stole lehce zazmítal. Vedle kapitánského haori skončila na zemi i černá uniforma a zlatá obroučka rámující mu vlasy a obličej. Uvolněné prameny modrých vlasů mu dopadly na štíhlá ramena.  
Světlovlásek s rozšířenýma očima sledoval nahého kapitána, jak se pohybuje místností od stolu k poličce. Ne že by to nebyl pěkný pohled, vědec byl překvapivě hezký, ale Kira po dlouhé době cítil, že se mu do těla zabodává strach jako injekční jehly. To přirovnání mu k tomuhle místu celkem sedělo.  
Mayuri vzal z police šedou tubičku, která ani nebyla popsaná, odšrouboval z ní víčko a vymáčkl si trochu jejího obsahu na prsty. Gel si rozetřel mezi nimi poměrně provokativně Kirovi před očima.  
Klekl si nad něj a přinutil ho, aby se mu díval do očí. Izuru se chabě zazmítal v marném pokusu odporovat. Pak se z něj jakékoli podobné nápady prostě vytratily a on jenom překvapeně zalapal po dechu, protože se do jeho nitra tlačily kapitánovy prsty a začaly si jej připravovat. Pomalu ale ne nijak šetrně.  
"Ale no tak," zašeptal mu Mayuri do ucha. "Uvolni se trochu, jinak tě to bude bolet mnohem víc, než by mohlo." Izuru koutkem oka pozoroval ten šílený úsměv. Pokusil se trochu svaly povolit, ale ty se křečovitě zatínaly samy od sebe.  
Prsty uvnitř něj pomalu vyklouzly a místo nich tam pronikla kapitánova erekce.  
Kirovi se začal prudce zrychlovat dech, protože jej to nenechávalo tak úplně chladným. Vlastně ho to vzrušovalo víc, než by mělo. To, že je tu připoutaný ke stole. Napůl a nebo spíš úplně šílený a nevypočitatelný kapitán nad ním. I to, že mu barvy a tvary začínaly splývat a on nerozeznal, kde končí stůl a začíná jeho kůže. A která ta kůže je vlastně jeho? Jsou obě dvě tak bledé, světlé...co z toho je on? Přestal vnímat rozdíly, kombinace drog a jedů dělala svoje.  
Modrovlasý začal s pomalými přírazy, nechtěl podkapitánovi ublížit. Ne moc. Ale začal zrychlovat, protože mu to nestačilo. Chtěl víc, chtěl ho celého, slyšet ho sténat a skučet, nádherného a křehkého světlovláska. Položil se mu na hruď a do ramena mu zaryl nehty.  
Izurovi uniklo zasténání, které se ani nepokoušel nijak ztišit. Nadzdvihl hlavu, když se už jinak nemohl pohnout, a políbil kapitána na krk. Na jazyku ucítil trochu sladkou a trochu hořkou chuť mejkapu.  
Nebýt toho, že byl ke stolu připoutaný, posouval by se po kovové desce pořád dál. Jenže více či méně omylem zjistil, že má řemen na pravé ruce utažený málo. Opatrně začal zápěstí a posléze i dlaň z pod popruhu vyvlékat. Šlo to ztěžka, protože když už trochu pokročil, prudké přírazy s ním škubly tak, že se ruka téměř vrátila do výchozí pozice. Navíc díky tomu, v jakém stavu se teď nacházel, a to nejsou myšlené jenom ty drogy, co mu plavaly v krvi, se nemohl ani moc soustředit.  
Mayuri Kiru kousl, prudce a do krku, z vytvořené rány uniklo pár kapek krve, které jazykem zachytil. Hořká a železitá...horká...Droga v ní rozpuštěná byla tak zředěná, že její účinky ani necítil. Podkapitán pod ním se pokusil prohnout a Kurotsuchiho břicho potřísnilo světlovláskovo horké sperma.  
Kousl jej znovu, tentokrát o něco hlouběji, zatímco do něj nepřestával prudce přirážet. Izuru zasténal bolestí a zároveň i trochu rozkoší. Ačkoliv to bolelo, tak to vlastně nebylo nepříjemné.  
Modrovlasému stačila ještě chvilka, než sám dosáhl orgasmu. S prudkým braním si světlovláska přestal okamžitě, nicméně zůstal v něm a vyčerpaně si mu lehl na hruď plnou vahou. Kira jen trochu zalapal po vzduchu.  
"Neplánujete na mně usnout, kapitáne, že ne?" ozval se Kira po chvíli, protože nemohl staršímu vidět do tváře, která byla obrácená, takže jemu samotnému do tváře spadaly střapaté modré vlasy.  
"A i kdyby?" zabručel vědec neurčitě směrem k poličkám s kyselinami. "Co jako bys s tím chtěl dělat?"  
"Já neprotestoval," zamumlal blonďák a uvolněnou rukou objal modrovlasého kapitána kolem ramen. Kurotsuchi se překvapeně otočil, když zjistil, že má Ïzuru jednu ruku volnou, a chytil jej za zápěstí. Pak se podkapitánovi zadíval do blankytně modrých očí.  
"Hádám," zašklebil se, "že asi ode dneška budeme končit se všemi testy" Políbil jej na rty a zavřel jantarové oči, než trochu smutně dodal: "Už to zašlo moc daleko, Kiro."  
"K-kapitáne?" zakoktal Izuru nechápavě, ale odpovědi se mu už nedostalo.


End file.
